myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Streiflichter
Streiflichter III - Aldrajo Dutzende von langen hölzernen Rudern trieben die Chalkis Stolz voran. Neben und hinter der Kampfdromone hielten fast zweihundertfünfzig Schiffe Antharlans ihren Kurs, wurden von den Rudern und einem leichten Rückenwind an der Grünen Küste der Insel Aldrajo vorangetrieben – auf den gleichnamigen Hauptort der Insel der Waldläufer, wie sie auch genannt wurde, zu. Am Bug der Dromone, gleich über dem rechten, in bunten Farben aufgemalten Auge, standen zwei Männer. Die Augen der Küste zugewandt, schienen sie in reger Unterhaltung. Keine dreißig Sommer alt, eine hagere Gestalt, mit strähnigem, langen Haar, in einem langen, hellen Gewand – Hecatas, Hofmarschall und Aufseher der Schreiber, vor allem aber Jugendfreund des Anian Turcas, das war der eine. Der andere Mann war er selber – Anian Turcas. Eine bequeme Tunika, weiss mit purpurnen Säumen, die bis knapp oberhalb der Knie reichte und kurze Ärmel hatte, dazu lederne Sandalen und einen Waffengürtel an dem lediglich ein langer Dolch hing; für die Seefahrt hatte der Vizekönig auf behindernde Kleidung weitgehend verzichtet. „Ich glaube schon“, begann Hecatas gerade, „dass es eine gute Idee war, den aldrajischen Fischer, den wir gestern trafen, vorzuschicken und unsere Ankunft in Aldrajo anzumelden. Obwohl Chana . . .“ Er schwieg bedeutungsvoll, setzte dann aber hinzu: „Wenn du deine ursprünglichen Pläne weiter verfolgt hättest, wäre es bestimmt besser gewesen, Chana hätte von unserem Erscheinen nichts geahnt.“ „Aye“, stimmte Anian zu. „Aber der Kaiser hat mir die Vollmachten verweigert, sagte, er hätte selbst Pläne mit Chana.“ „Aber er kennt den alten Piraten doch gar nicht“, warf Hecatas jetzt ein. „Wie kann er da Pläne machen?`Und vor allem, Chana ist auf Aldrajo noch nie beliebt gewesen, was kann sich der Kaiser davon versprechen, ihn vor seiner gerechten Verhandlung zu bewahren?“ „Weiss ich es?“ Anian schien leicht verärgert. „Er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich von seinen Plänen zu unterrichten. Vielleicht will er selbst nach Aldrajo kommen und Chana vor Gericht stellen.“ „Hm,“ Hecatas warf einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund. „Du und Bofri... Du und der Kaiser“, verbesserte er sich dann. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was dich eigentlich an ihn bindet. Meiner Frage damals in „Chnums Freude“ bist du irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen. So frage ich dich hier nochmals: Hast du ihm Treue geschworen?“ Anian blickte ihn lange an. „Er hat es nicht verlangt.“ Und dann fügte er mit einem bitteren Ton in der Stimme hinzu, der Hecatas aufhorchen liess: „Er hat sogar meinen Schwur, mein Leben für ihn zu geben und solange es währt zu dienen, wenn er mich zum König Antharlans machen würde, abgelehnt. Er ist darüber hinweg gegangen, wie der Kapitän einer Kriegsgaleere über das Stöhnen der Rudersklaven hinweggeht. In seinem Drang, selbst König zu werden, scheint meinem Kaiser nichts an meinem Eid gelegen gewesen zu sein. Er hielt es nicht für nötig . . .“ Verbittert brach er ab. „Und dadurch fühlst du dich beleidigt?“, fragte Hecatas nach. Anian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sein Blick einem Sturmsegler folgte, der leicht auf den Flügeln des Windes neben der Dromone segelte. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, beleidigt zu sein“, sagte er dann. „Man kann sagen was man will, aber ich habe ihn anerkannt. Er ist mein König und mein Kaiser.“ Hecatas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du sagen, wenn andere um uns sind. Doch leis' gesteh mir, dass es dich kränkt und dass du ihm darum zürnst.“ 2- Wieder schwieg Anian lange, dann legte er dem Freund vertrauensvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir kennen uns seit den Tagan unserer Jugend auf Arah. Wir haben am Strand des Sangal Muscheln zusammen gesucht, die Delphine beobachtet und sind gemeinsam in die Klammwälder geflohen, denn die Schiffe von Piraten die Inseln bedrohten. An unsere Jahre auf Caldun werde ich noch lange denken. An den Schwarzen Bronto, die Säle in Akrocaldun, die Bibliothek. Nein, ich will keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. Und ja, mein Herz trägt schwer an dem Kummer, dem Bruch des Vertrauens, den mir der Kaiser angetan hat, kaum dass ich ihn anerkannte. Schon dass er den Treueschwur ausgeschlagen hat, und wie er's getan hat, war stark! Doch schlimmer noch, verschenkt er Antam, ohne mit mir darüber vorher zu sprechen und weigert mir die wohlerworbene Vollmacht, auf Aldrajo Gericht zu sprechen.“ Eine Art verzweifelter Zorn schien aus dem ehemaligen Dux von Caldun brechen zu wollen. Weiss trat die Haut über seinen Fingerknöcheln hervor, als er die Reling umklammerte, die Nägel ins Holz bohrte. „Und ich muss zu all dem schweigen, muss es hinnehmen, wie ein Sklave die Launen seines Herrn hinnehmen muss. Denn sprech' ich dagegen, versucht er mir alles zu nehmen, versucht er alles an sich zu zieh'n. Ach Hecatas, meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen scheinen wahr zu werden.“ Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du ihm nicht geschworen hast . . . Eine Anerkennung kann man zurücknehmen, wenn der Anerkannte sich nicht als würdig erweist. Ein Schwur wäre bindender gewesen.“ Anian richtete sich auf und sein Blick wurde hart. „Ich gebe mein Wort nicht heute, um es morgen zurückzunehmen! Er ist mein Kaiser und mein Herr. Er ist es, weil ich es so wollte! Aus keinem anderen Grund und wenn er nicht würdig sein sollte, dann werde ich dies wissen und handeln. Solange – ich war allzeit treu und werd's immer sein, solange es gerecht ist.“ Hecatas nickte betrübt. „So warst du schon früher. Ein Mann, ein Wort und ein Schwur ist heilig. Oh Anian, werde erwachsen! Wer in unserer Welt hält sich denn noch daran? Schau um dich. Macht und Besitz! Danach streben sie alle! Ob auf Rillanon, in Karalo-Floran oder Bagund. Vergiss Nueve Ralanda nicht. Mag sein, dass der Kaiser nicht den Befehl gegeben hat, aber warum verschweigt er dir dann, wer wirklich dahinter steckt? Denk an den feigen Überfall der Karalo-Floraner und Bagunder, denk an die Gier ihrer Fürsten. Und du selbst, strebst du nicht nach der Krone?“ „Aber nicht um diesen Preis!“, fuhr Anian auf. „Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit gehen noch immer vor und mit Falschheit und Betrug gewinne ich sie nicht. Da sei Artan vor und Pura mit mir!“ Anian wandte sich ab, richtete den Blick wieder auf das Meer hinaus. Lange war Schweigen zwischen den Freunden, dann meinte Hecatas, nach einem Blick auf den Horizont: „Dort kommt bald Aldrajo in Sicht. Wir sollten noch einmaal unser Vorgehen absprechen und umziehen müssen wir uns auch noch.“ Anian nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Achterdeck, wo ihre Kabinen lagen. An den Kais und den Hafenstrassen der Stadt Aldrajo herrschte drangvolle Enge. Tausende Ein- und Umwohner hatten sich eingefunden. Dazu waren auch augenscheinlich einige Hundertschaften der Garnisonstruppen aus der Burg im Anthos, die ebenfalls noch Aldrajo genannt wurde, eingetroffen. Als die Chalkis Stolz anlegte, wurde sie von einer Gruppe von Männern erwartet. 3 - Auf einer eiligst ausgelegten Laufplanke verliess Anian die Dromone. Dicht gefolgt von den Gefährten, seinen amzonischen Leibwächterinnen, den Heermeistern Helmond Van und Sibar. Dazu kamen noch ausgewählt Krieger des Heeres, das er auf seinen Schiffen gegen Caldun führte, gut fünfzig an der Zahl. Aus der Gruppe der ihn Erwartenden eilte ihm einer sogleich entgegen. „Heermeister Phillippon Goranges!“, rief Anian erfreut und umfasste die Arme, die dieser ihm freudestrahlend entgegengehalten hatte. „Mein Dux. Viele Monde sind vergangen, seit du mich zum Befehlshaber der Krieger hier auf Aldrajo ernannt hast. Und glückliche Tage waren es damals in Caldun, als wir zusammen diese Truppe aufstellten. Wer hätte ahnen können, was sich am Horizont zusammenbraute? Doch jetzt bist du hier und halkyonische Tage erwarten uns.“ Voller Freude umarmte der junge Heermeister, der sich bei Allandean als Hundertschaftsführer bewährt hatte und der daraufhin später von Anian zum Heermeister der Garnison von Aldrajo ernannt worden war, den Älteren. Dann wandte er sich um und wies auf die Männer in seiner Begleitung. „Der Rat der Waldläufer und ihr Sprecher, der edle Delos Tramat.“ Der Angesprochene verneigte sich kurz und auch die anderen Männer nickten Anian zu. „Mit mir zusammen,“ fuhr Phillippon fort, „die Verwaltung der Insel.“ „So?“, fragte Anian überrascht, „und wo ist der selbsternannte Stratege, wo ist Chana Berynnos? Sollte er nicht zu meinem Empfang anwesend sein? Und wieso gehört er nicht zur Verwaltung der Insel? Habt ihr ihn abgesetzt?“ „Aber nein, Herr“, wehrte Phillippon ab. „Er ist noch immer Strategos. Doch er ist – alt geworden und . . . ach, sieh selbst. Er ist im Palast, wie immer.“ Anian wandte sich um und warf seinem Gefolge einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Dann nickte er und folgte dem Rat und dem Heermeister, die voraus gingen. Zuerst erreichten sie das Spalier der Krieger der Garnison. Wie auf ein Kommando zogen die Männer ihre Schwerter und schlugen damit gegen ihre Schilde. Wie Trommeln aus Erz dröhnte es durch den Hafen... ((Fortsetzung folgt...)) Streiflichter IV - 1 In Caldun Regen fiel aus den tiefhaengenden Wolken ueber der geschaendeten Stadt Caldun, der schwarzen Stadt, wie sie auch genannt wurde. Im duesteren Licht des fruehen Abends sah man wenige Menschen auf den Strassen. Nach der Rueckeroberung der Stadt, durch die Truppen des Kaisers und Koenigs Bofri, hatte man kaum noch ein fuenftel der frueheren Einwohner vorgefunden. Der Rest von den ehemals gut 50 000 Menschen war von den finsteren Aeri erschlagen, verschleppt oder vertrieben worden. Leerstehende Haeuser, deren Tueren und Fensterlaeden traege im Wind schwangen, schief in den Angeln haengend oder gar aus diesen gerissen, legten beredtes Zeugnis fuer die Not der Stadt ab. In den Monaten der Besatzungszeit hatten die barbarischen Krieger der Aeri alles was praechtig und schoen anzuschauen gewesen war zerstoert. Wohlgeformte Statuen aus dem weissen Kalkstein der Tymphaia hatten sie von ihren Podesten gestuerzt und zerschlagen. Zierliche Saeulen wurden mit schartigen Aexten, die zuvor die schlanken Kersenbaeume gefaellt hatten, umgehauen und anstelle so manchen Hauses, das praechtig und hochgebaut die Antalische Strasse gesaeumt hatte, war nur noch verkohlter Schutt geblieben. Und, wie es hiess, von Agramor stammte das Wort: "Die Spinne webt die Vorhaenge in den Palaesten der Handelsherren; der Drachenkautz ruft von Anians Tuermen die Stunden aus." Die prachtvollen Villen und Sommersitze vor der Stadt, die kleineren und groesseren Palaeste an den Haengen der Tauren waren gepluendert und verbrannt worden. Die Stadt, wo sie noch bestand, war in eine grosse Garnison verwandelt worden, und die Heere der Aeri hatten entsprechend gehaust. Ihre Bewohner, so es ihnen nicht gelungen war zu fliehen, tot oder im Elend. Und wer nicht vor den finsteren Aeri geflohen war, der war nun, vor den Heeren und Priestern des Kaisers, geflohen. Truebe war die Stimmung in der Stadt, auch nach der Rueckeroberung durch den Kaiser Bofri und seinen Vizekoenig Anian Turcas. Beide hatten ihren Sitz auf der Festung ueber der Stadt, Akrocaldun, aufgeschlagen. Allerdings war Anian im Monat nach der Eroberung nochmals mit den Heeren Anthaliens aufgebrochen um die ehemals reiche Ebene von Soor zurueckzugewinnen. Und die antalischen Staedte die dort lagen - Pygela, Toron, Ikos, Garlah und wie sie noch hiessen. Wie Perlen am Hals einer ueppigen Schoenen waren sie die Zierde des peristrischen Antalien gewesen. Als Anian von dem Feldzug zurueckkehrte, der durchaus erfolgreich verlaufen war, ohne Kampf hatte er die Ebene zurueckgewinnen koennen, da war er noch schweigsamer gewesen als bisher, sein Blick war dunkel und wie mit Schattengewoelk umkraenzt schien seine Stirn. Wie es hiess, hielt er oft stundenlange Beratungen mit Maennern seines Hofes ab, auch erzaehlte man sich, er suche Rat bei einer alten erfahrenen Orakelskeidh, die er nach der Zukunft befragen wuerde. Seine Maenner hatte er angewiesen, den Stadtbewohnern zu helfen, wenn ein kraeftiges Paar Haende gebraucht wuerde. Und auch er selbst ritt des oefteren durch die Stadt, den Beduerftigen mit Gold oder Silber, einer Handreichung oder mit Trost beizustehen. Doch in diesen Tagen gab es weitaus mehr Beduerftige und das Elend war schwer zu stillen. Durch den nieselnden Regen und die Duesternis des kommenden Abends gingen zwei Maenner die Ursus-Strasse, wo sie von den Taurischen Hoehen hinunter zur Antalischen Strasse fuehrt, hinab. Beide waren in die dunklen Kaputzenmaentel gekleidet, die bei den antharlanischen Kriegern als Schutz gegen Regen so beliebt waren. Trotz des miserablen Wetters gingen sie nicht besonders schnell. Zwar hatten sie die Kaputzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen, doch unterhielten sie sich trotzdem waehrend des Gehens. "Der Schwarze Bronto ist bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt." sagte einer der Maenner. Er schien hagerer, duenner die Arme, mit denen er haeufig gestikulierte. "Der gute Tombo soll von den Aeri an die Tuer seines Hauses genagelt worden sein. Und dann haben sie es ihm ueber dem Kopf angezuendet." Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme und er fuhr fort: "Aber wenigstens ist seine Tochter Helia davongekommen. Wenn sie der netten Kleinen . . ." Er brach ab, zu sehr schien ihn diese Vorstellung zu erschrecken. Der andere blickte kurz auf. Ein gutaussehendes Gesicht, doch hatten Gram und fehlender Schlaf ihre Spuren hinterlassen. "Hoer auf, dich mit Vorstellungen zu quaelen, Hecatas." meinte er mit dunkler Stimme, "Es sind genuegend alte Freunde und Bekannte tot oder verschwunden. Wenn Pura es will, werden wir die einen frueher, die anderen spaeter wiedersehen. Gleichviel, die Qual von aussen ist schlimm genug, quaele dich nicht noch selbst." Der Angesprochene schnaubte unwillig. "Und all das jetzt auch noch auf Devur. Der Schrecken nimmt kein Ende. Und nicht wenige, die der ueberzeugung sind, wir haetten all dies selbst auf uns herabbeschworen." "Das haben wir nicht!" fuhr der andere zornig auf. "Du weisst es so gut wie ich! Moegen es die Goetter oder das Schicksal gewesen sein. Wer hier auf Myras Boden dafuer verantwortlich ist, wissen wir. Namen brauchen wir nicht wieder und wieder zu nennen." (Fortsetzung folgt) Streiflichter IV - 2 "Aber wieder und wieder ist es Verrat, der dem Feind die Tore oeffnet. Wissen unsere Krieger denn nicht, welch furchtbares Schicksal sie und ihre Familien erwartet? Maenner werden abgeschlachtet, Frauen diesen grauenerregenden Monstern vorgeworfen. Was versprechen sich diese verraeterischen Hunde denn nur? Gold? Silber?" Muede winkte sein Gespraechspartner ab. "Ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen. Vielleicht ihr Leben? Vielleicht haben sie die Hoffnung auf unseren Sieg aufgegeben. Verdenken koennt ich ihnen das nicht." "Was!" fuhr nun der andere auf. "Wir haben bei Syros und bei Caldun gesiegt! Wer kann daran zweifeln, dass wir auch Devur befreien?" "Und dann sieht es dort so aus wie hier." Der Sprecher machte eine umfassende Bewegung mit der Rechten. "Manchmal bin ich dieses ewigen Kampfes muede. Manchmal moechte ich all die mit mir nehmen, an denen mein Herz haengt, ein Schiff besteigen und raus aus dem Gruenen Meer, in den Klados, ins Reich Artanasien, ins Reich des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit segeln. Manchmal . . ." Hecatas musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Und deshalb hast du jenes Dokument aufgesetzt, das du mir am gestrigen Tag gezeigt hast, mit dem du dein Schicksal an das von Bofri, an das des Kaisers, kettest? Du willst segeln wenn er stirbt?" Der andere Mann schien unmerklich zu nicken. Doch antwortete er nicht auf die Frage des Freundes. Dieser schuettelte den Kopf. "Und manchmal, heute wieder, verstehe ich dich nicht. Du hast die Aeri besiegt, die Karalo-Floraner, die Bagunder! Du hast keinen Grund im Truebsinn zu versinken, das ist nicht dein Wesen! Der Kaiser hat fast alle deine Titel bestaetigt. Nuetze das was dir zukommt! Verschwende es nicht indem du hier in Caldun den tragischen Philosophen spielst waehrend Bofri in Chalkis oder Chairedia wahrhaftig ein Koenig wird!" "Vielleicht sollte er es bleiben. Vielleicht sollte ich segeln, egal ob er getoetet wird oder nicht." "Vielleicht, vielleicht! Vielleicht solltest du dich im Hafen ertraenken! Nicht so ehrenvoll wie im Kampf gegen die Aeri zu sterben aber deiner Stimmung angepasst. Chaireddin haette . . ." "Halt!" unterbrach ihn der andere. "Nicht wieder Chaireddin! Nicht wieder der Spruch, wenn er noch lebte." Der Sprecher war stehengeblieben und stemmte die Faeuste in die Hueften. "Chaireddin!" wuetend stiess er den Namen hervor, "Ich bin es muede, staendig mit ihm verglichen zu werden. Siege, Anian. Zwing ganz Myra in die Knie. Du bist kein Chaireddin, weisst du das! Sei tapferer als der Tapferste, weiser als der Weiseste, staerker als der Staerkste - du wirst kein Chaireddin. Tu was du willst, Chaireddin hat es besser gemacht. Besser regiert und besser geliebt - viel besser. Geh wohin du willst, soweit du kannst, du entkommst ihm nicht. Der Schatten Chaireddins ist ueber dir und ueber dem Universum, fuer alle Zeit! Ich habe Karalo-Floran, Bagund und die barbarischen Aeri geschlagen, sagst du? Und was hoere ich? Chaireddins Siege sind unuebertrefflich! Und wo ist Anian? Wo ist Anian Turcas, Anian der Grosse, der goettliche Anian? Hier, hier ist er. Hier - Chaireddin auf dem Fusse folgend, immer an der Seite Chaireddins, immer im Schatten Chaireddins. Ihr alle weigert euch, ihn zu vergessen!" Anian Turcas hatte sich in Wut geredet, das leichte Laecheln des Hecatas entging ihm dabei. "Wir weigern uns, ihn zu vergessen? Welch merkwuerdiger Ausdruck. Laeufst du hier durch die Nacht, triefend vor Naesse und Selbstmitleid, um Chaireddin zu besiegen? Warum gibst du alles verloren? Du hast Heere die dir ergeben sind, Staedte die dir ihre Tore oeffnen, Freunde und Gefaehrten die an deiner Seite stehen! Gib nicht alles verloren!" "Goetter Myras!" fuhr Anian auf und hieb mit der Faust gegen eine der schwarzen Haeuserwaende neben ihm. Der kurze Schmerz liess ihn unwillkuerlich das Gesicht verziehen. "Tue ich das? Ich will es nicht! Solange der Kaiser lebt und guten Willens ist, ist nicht alles verloren. Doch muss ich ihm Einhalt gebieten. Phaedron sagt, er will den Aeri die Ebenen von Soor und die Helopia abtreten, wenn sie ihm nur Frieden gewaehren. Und den Karanen die Mygdoniar, den Bagundern das Land um Mermidon. Rams Viergehoern! Er hoert einfach nicht auf, Gebiet des Reiches wegzugeben, ohne mit mir darueber zu sprechen." "Er ist der Koenig." warf Hecatas ein. Doch Anian blickte nur kurz und unwillig zu ihm herueber. "Er ist der Kaiser und noch ist er Koenig. Doch ich werde nach ihm Koenig sein. Doch Koenig worueber, wenn er alles verschenkt?" "Beginnst du schon wieder damit?" Hecatas schlug veraergert die Haende zusammen. "Zuerst ist es Chaireddin, der dein Licht schmaelert, jetzt nimmt dir Bofri die Sonne, die du offenbar zum Leben brauchst." "Schon gut." schraenkte er dann ein, als er bemerkte das Anian ihn durchdringend anblickte. "Natuerlich solltest du mit ihm darueber sprechen, am besten gleich Morgen, nach der Parade. Aber Einhalt gebieten, das erscheint mir ein starkes Wort, seinem Kaiser gegenueber." "Hmm." brummte Anian unwillig. "Zuerst reizt du mich, weil du meinst, mich aus einer angeblichen Melancholie ziehen zu muessen und wenn ich dann deinen Wuenschen entspreche, willst du mich wieder zurueckhalten." "Ach," Hecatas laechelte "so ist meine List nicht unbemerkt geblieben? Ich haette es mir denken koennen. Aber im Ernst, du musst mit ihm sprechen. Er darf den Aeri keine Helionen ausliefern, die sie ihren Daimonen und Monstern opfern koennen. Den Karanen und Bagundern," er zoegerte, "nun ja, vielleicht laesst sich auch da etwas machen. Sprich mit ihm." draengte er dann. "Natuerlich werde ich das tun. Dieses militaerische Gepraenge am morgigen Tag, ich habe ja lange ueberlegt, ob es in unserer Lage, in dieser Stadt, angemessen ist, aber vielleicht hebt es ja nicht nur unsere, sondern auch die Stimmung meiner Antalier. Wenig Unterhaltung haben sie in den letzten Monaten gehabt." "Ja," meinte Hecatas veraergert, "einen Teil der Arenentiere haben die Aeri getoetet, einen Teil auf die Buerger gehetzt. Und sie wollten sich ausschuetten vor Lachen, so erzaehlt man sich, wenn eine hilflose Greisin oder ein unmuendiges Kind schreiendes Opfer einer Springkatze wurde. Den alten Meister Demosom, den Gewuerzhaendler aus der Kalbsfellgasse, haben sie lebendig gehaeutet und die ausgestopfte Haut vor sein Kontor gehaengt." Er schuettelte den Kopf und nicht alles Wasser, das ueber sein Gesicht lief, war Regen. Anian achtete den Schmerz des Freundes und schwieg. Waehrend sie am Haus des Salzhaendlers Golos Tirkal vorueberkamen, das relativ unbeschaedigt geblieben war, wie es hiess, hatte ein maechtiger Aerifuerst dort gehaust, hatte sich der Hofvorsteher, auch Hofmarschall genannt, wieder gefangen. Anian gruebelte noch ueber das grausige Schicksal der Familie des Salzhaendlers nach. Die juengsten Kinder waren in die Sklaverei verkauft worden, die aelteren Toechter hatten die fortgesetzen Vergewaltigungen durch die unmenschlichen Aeri nicht ueberlebt, Golos und seine Frau selbst waren an den Folterungen, mit denen die Aeri den Verrat angeblicher Schatzverstecke erpressen wollten, gestorben. "Welche Zukunft hat dir die Orakelskeidh denn vorhergesagt?" meinte Hecatas ploetzlich. "Und welch Schicksal hat der Kaiser Bofri?" "Ich moechte nicht darueber sprechen. Jetzt nicht." wehrte Anian ab. "Ausserdem liegt unser Schicksal in der Hand der Goetter, niemand kann dem entgehen, was ihm bestimmt ist." "Nun, dann kannst du mir doch sagen, was die Alte prophezeiht hat." liess Hecatas nicht locker. "Bofri?" Anian zoegerte einen Moment. "Der Fuerst lebt, der dereinst Schuld an seinem Tod wird tragen." "Boashilber?" "Durch Seefahrt geht an fremder Kueste er zugrunde." "Der," Hecatas stockte kurz, "der Vizekoenig Anian?" "Er fliehe der Burgen Schutz. Viel sicherer sind die siegverheissenden Ebenen fuer ihn." Anians Stimme klang unbeteiligt. "Du siehst, besser hoerst, nur allgemeines, das stimmen kann und wiederum auch nicht. Lass uns schneller gehen. Es sind noch Vorbereitungen fuer Morgen zu treffen und dieser Regen ist langsam nicht mehr auszuhalten. Ich hoffe nur, er verdirbt uns den kommenden Tag nicht." So schritten sie weiter, in Eile ploetzlich, und ein jeder hing unerfreulichen Gedanken nach. * Streiflichter VI - 3 Am naechsten Morgen war das Wetter tatsaechlich besser geworden. Der Regen hatte aufgehoert und zwischen den grossen, grauweissen Wolken schienen immer oefter die Strahlen Aros hindurch. Bereits in den fruehen Morgenstunden waren die Vorbereitungen fuer die grosse Parade, von der Anian Turcas am Vorabend gesprochen hatte, begonnen worden. Die Krieger der Reichsheere Antharlans, in zwei Feldlagern ausserhalb der Stadt untergebracht, hatten sich vorbereitet. Sie hatten ihre beste Kleidung angelegt, Ruestungen und Waffen waren poliert worden, so das sie feurige Blitze verspruehten wann immer sie von Sonnenstrahlen getroffen wurden. Anian Turcas, der Vizekoenig, hatte den Heermeistern, Hundertschaftsfuehrern und Unterfuehrern letzte Anweisungen erteilt. Dann hatte er sich noch mit Dramarn von Antjal, dem Strategos von Antalien, Boashilber von Senja, dem Kronfeldherrn Antharlans, sowie einigen weiteren Heermeistern, zurueckgezogen. Heftige Worte waren zu hoeren gewesen, doch verstanden hatte keiner etwas. Als sie zurueckkamen schien es, als haette Anian keinen allzu heftigen Widerstand ueberwinden muessen und eine grimmige Art von Befriedigung ging vom ihm aus. Der Zug der Heere Antharlans, immerhin gut 35 000 Derchonten, sollte durch das Antalische Tor fuehren, die ehemalige Prachtstrasse, die Antalische genannt, entlang, ueber die Chemnos-Bruecke. Dann sollte der Zug nach links schwenken, zum Kriegshafen hinunter. Dort, auf einer kleinen, nur zwei Stufen hohen, Empore sollte der Kaiser und Koenig Bofri den Vorbeimarsch seiner Truppen entgegennehmen. Umgeben von seinen Leibwachen und seinem Gefolge. Lange war ueberlegt worden, ob man der gequaelten Stadt damit einen Dienst erweisen wuerde. Doch schliesslich war man uebereingekommen, ein Zeichen der Staerke setzen zu wollen. Zudem waren die Bewohner Calduns dankbar fuer jede Ablenkung aus ihrer traurigen Lage. An der Antalischen Strasse und am Kriegshafen, vor allem dort, hatten sich dann auch ueber 6 000 Stadtbewohner eingefunden. Dazu Krieger und andere Personen aus Karalo-Floran und Bagunda die mit Bofri oder auf sein Geheiss vor Caldun erschienen waren. Der Kriegshafen war sowohl weitraeumig alsauch an allen wichtigen Punkten von Bofris Leibwaechtern besetzt und abgeschirmt worden. Andere standen in der Naehe der Empore bereit, manche mit grossen Schilden, zu oft war in den letzten Wochen versucht worden, den Kaiser zu ermorden. Die besten seiner Maenner und Magier standen in seiner unmittelbaren Naehe, unter sein Gefolge gemischt. Der Zug war um die zehnte Stunde aufgebrochen. Gegen Mittag erreichte die Spitze den Hafen. Zuvorderst ritten jeweils drei Muschelhornblaeser und drei Trommler hintereinander, den Zuschauern den Beginn des Zuges mit lauten Toenen anzukuendigen. Danach folgten im lockeren Marschtritt zwei Tausendschaften leichtes Fussvolk, die Leichtbewaffneten, die in der Schlacht im Vortreffen standen. Hier sah man die farbenpraechtigen Trachten der Bogenschuetzen und der Schleuderer von den Inseln, die Boashilber nach Antalien gefuehrt hatte. Dazu treffsichere Speerwerfer aus Rhespukoe, leicht gewappnet, und ebensolche Bogenschuetzen aus Nova Helion. Diesen schlossen sich zwei weitere, berittene, Muschelhornblaeser an. Sie kuendeten Anian Turcas mitsamt seinem Gefolge, auf edlen antalischen Pferden, an. Der Vizekoenig trug einen geschwaerzten Harnisch und einen gleichartigen Helm, ohne Visier, mit rotem, wallendem Helmbusch. Um die Hueften hatte er eine rotleuchtende Schaerpe ueber den Waffengurt angelegt. Die halblange, antalische Reiterhose war ebenfalls schwarz gefaerbt, die aus weichem Brontoleder gefertigten, wadenhohen, Stiefel dagegen, waren mit der Purpurfarbe der Korallen von Senja behandelt worden. Umgeben war Anian von seinen amzonischen Leibwaechterinnen. Auch sie in schwarz und rot gekleidet, darin dem Vizekoenig aehnlich, doch mit dem silbernen Falken auf der Brust der schwarzen Tunika, die sie ueber dem Kettenhemd trugen. Angestaunt vor allem wegen der ungewoehnlichen, gruenen, Hautfarbe, die die Antalier noch kaum zuvor gesehen hatten. Nach ihnen folgten der Strategos von Antalien, der Kronfeldherr, der Kronadmiral und all die anwesenden Heermeister, dazu auch die Flaggen, Banner und Standarten Antharlans. Die Maenner trugen ebenfalls ihre besten Ruestungen und Kleider, wenn auch mancherlei Spuren, hier ein schlecht vernaehter Schwerthieb, dort ein dunkler Fleck, auf den ueberstandenen Feldzug und die Schlachten hinweisen mochte. Streiflichter IV - 4 Ihnen auf dem Fusse, folgte der grosse Block des mittleren und schweren Fussvolks. Wie in der Schlachtreihe, so waren die Derchonten nach den Treffen aufgestellt worden und so marschierten sie im soldatischen Marsch durch die Stadt. Auch hier kamen zuerst die Maenner, die der Kronfeldherr Boashilber aus Nova Helion mitgebracht hatte. Helm und Schild, Leinen- und Lederpanzer zuerst. Dann Kettenhemden und Panzer aus ueberlappenden Metallschuppen. Und zuletzt ganze, geschmiedete Harnische und Beinschienen, aus Eisen. Diese Maenner waren froh gestimmt, sangen mit hellen Stimmen Lieder aus ihrer macheirischen Heimat. Das war nicht verwunderlich, sie waren weder bei der Schlacht von Syros, noch beim Kampf vor Caldun dabeigewesen, lediglich beim kurzen Feldzug in die Ebenen von Soor. Und dort hatten sie keine Verluste erleiden muessen. So waren sie froh gestimmt, fuehlten sich als siegreiche Befreier von Finsternis und Knechtschaft der barbarischen Aeri. Doch nach diesen kam eine duester anzuschauende Schar. ueber 15 000 Derchonten der Schwarzpanzer, Anians Haustruppen, die er selbst in die Schlachten gefuehrt hatte. Sie sangen nicht. Ihre Blicke waren grimmig, Waffen und Panzer schartig und manch einen zierte ein Verband mehr, als eine vergoldete Schwertscheide oder ein bestickter Mantel. Nach diesen folgten wieder einige Tausendschaften Leichtbewaffneter. Wie die Schwarzpanzer stammten sie aus Antalien. Maenner aus der Mygdoniar und aus der Beriskonia, wo die Karanen ihre Pferde weideten. Gewandte Speerkaempfer vom Ufer des Jong-Sai, aus der Tymphaia und der Adrastea, in dem sich die Krieger Bagundas nun gefahrlos waschen konnten. Harte Schwerttraeger aus der Helopia und von den Ebenen von Soor, die mit Schrecken und Wut im Herzen an die Schaendung ihrer Heimat durch die daimonischen Aeri gedachten. Und nicht weniger grimmige Derchonten aus den Landschaften, die vom Krieg verschont gewesen waren, wie der Aroania, der Teuthrania und des Feldes von Kloros. Diesen folgten wiederum jeweils drei Muschelhornblaeser und drei Trommler, alle zu Pferd, um das Ende des Zuges anzuzeigen. Und nach ihnen stroemte zuegellos die Menge der Zuschauer, teils der Parade zu folgen, teils um in die Wohnstaetten zurueckzukehren. Doch waren letztere in der Minderzahl. Nachdem der lange Zug der Krieger den Hafen erreicht hatte und Anian Turcas seinen Platz vor der Empore des Kaiser eingenommen, wurden die Truppen geschickt auf dem Hafenplatz und den umliegenden Strassen aufgestellt. So wie es vorher abgesprochen gewesen war. Nicht alle, aber viele, hatten freien Blick zur Empore, wo der letzte Akt des imposanten Schauspiels stattfinden sollte. Und eine grosse Anzahl der Derchonten konnte die Worte, die dort gesprochen werden sollten, sogar vernehmen. Als alle Krieger ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten, gegenueber der kaiserlichen Empore waren verdiente und ausgezeichnete Schwarzpanzer aufgestellt worden, gleich neben den Feldzeichentraegern, meldeten die Feldherren und Heermeister ihre Truppen dem Vizekoenig. Als erstes trat ein hagerer Mann, mit einer Nase wie ein antalischer Drachenkautz, vor. "Heermeister Helmond Van meldet die leichtbewaffneten Derchonten Rhespukoes!" rief er mit harter Stimme und legte salutierend die Hand, mit geballter Faust, auf die Brust. Nun folgte ein dicklicher, untersetzter Mann, dessen handgearbeiteter Harnisch einen gewissen Reichtum vermuten liess. "Heermeister Sibar meldet die Derchonten der drei Schlachttreffen aus Rhespukoe!" Der naechste Heerfuehrer trug einen roetlichen Harnisch, auch die Kleidung darunter und sein Haupthaar, er trug keinen Helm, war in diesem Farbton gehalten. "Heermeister Bucharon meldet die Leichtbewaffneten der Schwarzpanzer aus Antalien!" "Heermeister Nerasus Tormain meldet die schwerbewaffneten Derchonten der Schwarzpanzer aus Antalien!" Ein wahrer Huene von einem Mann, fast zu gross fuer seinen Harnisch, meldete die Kerntruppe Anians. Nun wandte sich der ergraute Held Boashilber, in einem versilberten Harnisch, mit einem weissen Umhang auf dem das koenigliche Wappen Senjas gestickt war, seinem jugendlichen Freund zu. "Boashilber von Senja, aus dem koeniglichen Geschlecht der Kaloraniden, Kronfeldherr Antharlans, meldet die Bereitschaft der Reichsheere !" Anian nickte dem Freund zu und ueber sein ungeruehrt wirkendes Gesicht, flog ein kurzes Laecheln. Nun traten zwei Maenner in Lederharnischen und -helmen auf. Die oberschenkellange Tunika war blau gehalten. "Vistan de Tilius, Kronadmiral Antharlans und Casan de Valece, Generalkapitaen des Gruenen Meeres, melden die Bereitschaft der Reichsflotte!" Anian nickte auch ihnen zu und deutete mit einer schnellen Handbewegung an, dass die Maenner ihre vorbestimmten Plaetze einnehmen sollten. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf die Feldzeichentraeger. "Mardon Fimbria," rief er mit lauter Stimme, "senke das Reichsbanner von Antharlan." Der Angesprochene trat fuenf Schritte vor und senkte das schwere, rot-blau-gruene Tuch, mit dem goldenen Widderkopf im Zentrum. "Antigon Ar'Connen, senke das Banner von Antalien." Der Angesprochene, ein treuer Freund des laengst verstorbenen Chaireddin de Valmore, trat vor und senkte die Flagge mit dem schwarzen, halben Delphin auf purpur-gruenem Grund. "Kallas, Sohn des Sermon, senke das Banner des Vizekoenigs." Der hochgewachsene Sohn eines antalischen Bauern und gluehendster Verehrer Anians senkte dessen persoenliches Feldzeichen, das gruene Banner mit den drei Rossschweifen. "Xenander Nerites, senke das Banner des Kronfeldherrn von Antharlan." Und die funkenspruehende, goldene Sonne auf rotem Grund wurde gesenkt. Ebenso wie der schwarze Delphin vor der goldenen Sonne auf blauem Grund, das Banner des Kronadmirals, von Delphon von Ikol getragen und der weisse Delphin auf gruenem Grund, Banner des Generalkapitaens des Gruenen Meeres, getragen von Hermodas Galphir. Und es folgten weitere Feldzeichen der Schwarzpanzer und der Derchonten von Rhespukoe. Und dann folgte der Befehl: "Bringt die erbeuteten Feldzeichen und Standarten." Nun schleppten zwei Krieger die in den Schlachten von Syros und Caldun erbeuteten Feldzeichen der Aeri heran und warfen sie vor der Empore des Kaisers in den Staub. Streiflichter IV - 5 Danach wandte sich Anian um und blickte auf den Kaiser. Bofri von Domtrayi trug seinen antharlanischen Kriegern zu Ehren die Ruestung, die er zu Chnums Freude als Geschenk von Anian Turcas erhalten hatte. Den versilberten Harnisch, mit dem Abbild der Sonnenscheibe auf der Brust, die Beinschienen und den vergoldeten Widderkopfhelm, dazu das helionische Kurzschwert. "Anian Turcas, Vizekoenig von Antharlan, meldet die Bereitschaft von Heer und Flotte des Reichs." sprach er mit klarer, weit hoerbarer Stimme. Bofri nickte ihm zu und es schien den Umstehenden als wolle er das Wort ergreifen, doch Anian fuhr fort zu sprechen und nach den ersten Worten zeichnete sich ein Ausdruck von ueberraschung auf dem Gesicht des Kaisers ab. Dies war wohl vorher nicht abgesprochen worden. "Es sind nun kaum eineinhalb Jahre her," begann der Vizekoenig, "das Ihr uns ueberfallen habt. Hunderttausend Krieger aus Karalo-Floran und aus Bagunda nutzen die Gunst der Stunde, nutzen den ueberfall von weiteren hunderttausend Kriegern aus Ataris um ueber die Purpurne Bruderschaft herzufallen, um zu erobern, um zu toeten." Anian machte eine kurze Pause und Unruhe breitete sich im Gefolge des Kaisers aus. Manch guter Karane griff unwillkuerlich zum Schwert. Doch die meisten Leibwaechter Bofris standen weiter entfernt als die schlachterprobten Schwarzpanzer und es gab kaum einen Zweifel, wer zuerst auf der Empore ankommen wuerde. Wuerde der Tag in einem Meer aus Blut enden? Da fuhr Anian Turcas fort: "Die Purpurne Bruderschaft habt Ihr zerschlagen, den Traum meines Freundes Chaireddin de Valmore in den Staub getreten, die stolzen Herren des Meeres gedemuetigt . . . Antharlan habt Ihr an seine Stelle gesetzt. Nun ist unser Reichsschatz leer, unsere Laender sind von fremden Kriegern besetzt, unsere eigenen Derchonten stehen ueberall im schweren Abwehrkampf." Anian hob seine Stimme. "Wir koennen Euch nichts geben - ausser unserer Loyalitaet und Treue, unseren Dank dafuer, dass Ihr den Rest dieses Reiches gerettet habt." Fast unmerklich schluckte der Kaiser. Diese zweimalige Wendung der Dinge hatte ihn doch ueberrascht, doch sammelte er sich rasch. "Vizekoenig Anian, wir preisen nichts hoeher als Loyalitaet. Doch sagt, wie gross ist Eure Loyalitaet zu Eurem Kaiser und Koenig?" Anian Turcas nickte, als schien alles in seinem Sinne zu verlaufen. Er streckte die Haende leicht zur Seite aus, die offenen Handflaechen nach vorn gewandt. "Sehr gross. Ich war stets treu und werds immer sein!" Dann wandte er sich zu den versammelten Heermeistern und Edlen Antharlans. Fordernd streckte er die rechte Hand aus. "Kniet nieder!" Und die Gepanzerten gehorchten ohne zu zoegern, liessen sich auf das linke Knie nieder. "Schwoert bei allen Goettern Myras, schwoert bei eurem Leben, Treue und Gefolgschaft dem Kaiser und Koenig Bofri von Antharlan!" Und alle sprachen die alte Eidformel, wie sie bei der Bruderschaft ueblich gewesen war. "Ich schwoere. Arwa lon Dewa!" Und waehrend alle noch knieten, viele Karanen noch mit ihrer ueberraschung kaempften und die Derchonten staunend auf ihre Heerfuehrer blickten, schritt Anian Turcas die Stufen hinauf. Er blickte dem Kaiser fest ins Gesicht und fuer einen Moment keimte in den Leibwaechtern wieder eine Spur von Misstrauen auf, doch eine knappe Geste Bofris hielt sie zurueck. Anian blieb zwei Schritte vor dem Kaiser stehen, liess sich auf das linke Knie nieder, legte die Handflaeche auf seine Brust und sagte laut und deutlich: "Ich schwoere bei allen guten Goettern Myras und bei meinem Leben, Treue und Gefolgschaft meinem Kaiser und Herren, Bofri von Antharlan. Arwa lon Dewa!" Stille senkte sich ueber den Platz und mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und tiefer Befriedigung blickte Bofri auf den Mann zu seinen Fuessen. Er sah den starren Blick und die wie versteinert oder eingefroren wirkenden Zuege, er wusste genau, mit diesen Worten, mit dieser Geste, hatte Anian alle seine Traeume, Wuensche und Vorstellungen - und seine Macht - in seine, des Kaisers und Koenigs, Haende gegeben. Wenn es auch hier, umgeben von Schwarzpanzern und Derchonten die treu zu Anian stehen mochten, nicht so schien, ihm und Anian war es bewusst - er, Bofri, konnte Anian aufheben und ihm eine Zukunft geben und er konnte ihn vernichten.